Frozen Spark
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Team Prime must travel to Arendelle to protect Queen Elsa from Megatron and the Decepticons. Will they protect the Snow Queen or will both of their worlds be frozen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all Smoke here with a new crossover between transformers prime and frozen. Now in my story it takes after the event of predacons rising, but with different things. Optimus Prime is still alive and Megatron is still evil. The ending to that movie disappointed transformers prime fans.**

**I don't own transformers prime or frozen if I did owned transformers prime I would change the ending to predacons rising.**

It has been a few weeks since Optimus Prime has fused the allspark with the core of Cybertron, team prime are doing their best to repair Cybertron. But Megatron and his forces are still out there waiting for the right moment, to strike.

Somewhere in deep space the Decepticons' new warship the darksyde. Megatron sits on the bridge chair tapping his fingers on the armrest. "Curse those Autobots! I would of ruled Cybertron with Dark energon. But that was a mistake." said Megatron.

"I'll say!" said a Vehicon drone, Megatron glares at the drone shoots him with his fusion cannon.

"Lord Megatron, I suggest you save your energy for the Autobots." said Shockwave.

"Very well Shockwave." Megatron agreed. "Despite the fact that our medic has defected to the Autobots, the battle goes to the Autobots, but the war still rages on."

"But we brought Soundwave back from the shadowzone." said Starscream.

"But we still need something to destroy the Autobots." said Megatron.

Then Soundwave walks over to the computer of the warship and types in something. When he finishes he shows a female human slender in her twenties, pale skin, plantium hair in a French braid, blue and white dress.

"A human? What are you getting at Soundwave?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave plays a video the female using magic and it creates ice and snow. "Illogical, no human can do that!" said Shockwave.

"Agree she can make snowcones." said a Vehicon.

"True, but she can be useful." said Megatron. "Set a course for the woman's location!"

* * *

Meanwhile on Cybertron, Ratchet is putting the finishing touches on the universal bridge. Then Arcee enters the lab and walks towards Ratchet. "Let me guess a universal bridge?" Arcee asked.

"Correct, we need to keep it touch with the other Justice Rangers since our old one is back on Earth." said Ratchet.

"Alright but how can you be sure it's safe?" Arcee asked.

"I already tested it and it's ready to go." said Ratchet.

"Great." said Arcee.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus Prime is at the well of all sparks looking down the dark hole. "The war is finally over and Cybertron will be reborn. To you my fallen brothers, your sacrifice will not be in vein. May you all be one with the Allspark." said Optimus Prime.

Then the Star Saber began to glow when Optimus draws it he's in a dark area with a blue bright light. "Optimus Prime!" A voice called out.

"Alpha Trion?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Yes, it is I. I must warn you about something. There are other worlds beside Cybertron and Earth. It is called the multivere." said Alpha Trion explained.

"I am well aware of the multiverse. We are building a universal bridge to keep in touch with the other heroes." said Optimus Prime.

"Well there was a world I visit a long time ago. There was a little girl with the power of creating ice and snow. I fear that the Decepticons will use her for conquest." said Alpha Trion. "You must protect her."

"I will, but where is this world?" Optimus Prime replied.

"It is called Arendelle." Alpha Trion answered. "Remember Optimus, the fate of our world and that world rest in your hands."

After what Alpha Trion said Optimus Prime got down one knee and sees that he's back at the well of all sparks. Optimus Prime transformed in his all terrain assault vehicle mode and opened a commlink to send a message. "Calling all Autobots!" He called out.

* * *

Optimus sees all the Autobots in the main hall of the Iacon lab. "I have called you all here because Megatron is in another world to retrieve our doom." said Optimus Prime.

"A relic of the Iacon vaults? I thought we found them all?" Smokescreen asked.

"No not a relic, a human." Optimus Prime replied.

"A human?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"How would a human be our doom?" Knock Out asked.

"This human has the power to create ice and snow." Optimus Prime answered.

"Great, that'll bring back memories of the Arctic." Arcee sarcastically replied.

"So we have to protect to protect this human?" Ultra Magnus asked. He has his hand back after the events of Predacons rising.

"Her. Megatron cannot get his hands on this girl it would be the end of us." said Optimus Prime.

"So where do we need to go?" Wheeljack asked.

"A world named Arendelle." said Optimus Prime. "I already found the world, it's winter right now, but it's nothing like the Arctic."

"Well at least that's good." said Bumblebee.

"Correct Bumblebee. Ratchet has managed to create a remote so we can access the universal bridge outside the base." said Optimus Prime.

"Well it hasn't been tested yet." said Ratchet and all of Team Prime look at Ratchet. "But I'm sure a field test would work."

"Then we have no time to waste." said Optimus Prime. Ratchet opens the universal bridge. Team Prime has transformed into their vehicle modes. "Autobots! Roll out!" Team Prime drive through the universal bridge and it closes after Wheeljack drives through the portal.

**Well that was the first chapter, I hope you people loved it. Please review, stay frosty and happy holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the new chapter of frozen spark sorry for the long wait.**

The universal bridge opens in the forest near Arendelle, the Autobots drive through the bridge and transforms to robot mode and Ratchet closed re universal bridge with his remote. "We must be close." said Bumblebee.

"How can you tell?" Bulkhead asked the scout turned warrior.

"That castle." said Bumblebee pointing at a castle and village down the mountain. "Maybe she's royalty?"

"You mean a queen or princess?" Arcee asked.

"But how are we gonna protect her without being seen? I mean some of us are not sleathy." sad Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead has a point, since this is the 19th century we have we will draw attention to ourselves to both vehicle and robot mode." said Ultra Magnus.

"We will have to stay here to make sure the girl doesn't fall in Megatron's hands." said Optimus Prime.

"We better find a place to stay for the night." said Ratchet.

"We'll sneak refugee in that barn." said Optimus Prime.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Arendelle castle Elsa enters the dinning hall and sees her sister Anna. "Morning Elsa, whoa have you been staying up late last night?" Anna asked.

"No I kept having nightmares about some monster with red eyes." said Elsa. "But it's just a dream."

"You really need something to wake you up. Why don't you put your head in cold water. You won't get sick from the cold." said Anna.

"Not all colds." said Elsa.

"Oh yeah Oaken's cold medicine turned you into drunk Elsa." said Anna giggling.

Elsa snapped her fingers and she froze Anna's breakfast. "Real mature." said Anna with a hint of sarcasm. Elsa giggled when Anna finds out that she froze Anna's hot chocolate.

"That's cold." said Anna refering to her sister's action.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mountains the Decepticons are in a large cave setting up a base for their operation. "Lord Megatron, I calculated a way for you to use her powers for yourself." said Shockwave.

"Explain." said Megatron.

"As you can see when you were on stasis after the space bridge explosion you transferred yourself into Bumblebee's body. It could be possible that we can transfer her powers to you." said Shockwave.

"I see, does it work?" Megatron asked.

"We are still running some tests." said Shockwave.

"Soundwave, send Laserbeak and find out anything about the woman." said Megatron. Soundwave nodded to Megatron's command and send Laserbeak to spy on Elsa.

* * *

Back at the barn where the Autobots are hiding Ratchet was making something, Wheeljack had his back leaned against the wall and tossed his only grenade in one hand. Ultra Magnus is sitting on six barrels on hay and thinking of plan if the Decepticons attack Arendelle, Bumblebee and Arcee decided to try meditation. Knock Out was using his buffer to make himself shiner.

"This would be a lot easier if we picked a cave." said Knock Out.

"Well it's not a five star resort." said Smokescreen. "The life of someone is at stake."

"Which is why I'm making a remote control drone that the humans use." said Ratchet.

"How is that gonna work if they see it?" Wheeljack asked.

"Cloaking device and a silent rotor." said Ratchet. "Has anyone seen Optimus and Bulkhead?"

* * *

Speaking of Optimus Prime and Bulkhead are walking through the forest. "So Alpha Trion said "the girl's past is in the north, it will lead to the future." said Bulkhead.

"I'm still puzzled by that too Bulkhead. But I think the answer could be at the mountain." said Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime and Bulkhead climb the mountain only to see the ice castle that Elsa has made. "By the Allspark." Optimus Prime was speechless.

"A human made this?" Bulkhead questioned the work of art by the Snow Queen.

Then the Star Saber started to glow and Optimus Prime draws it and stares at it. But it got the attention of a snow lump coking to life and it grows icicle spikes. "There's something you don't see everyday." said Bulkhead. "But I've been ictching for a fight since we got here." Bulkhead charged and attacked the snow monster.

* * *

Meanwhile in Optimus Prime's vision he sees a blue aura creating ice and snow, then all of the sudden there are red auras surrounding her and chain her up. They're hearing voices.

"Monster!"

"Witch!"

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"Leave her alone!" Optimus Prime defended the blue aura. Then he sees Megatron's hand grabbing the blue aura and laughs.

* * *

Then Optimus Prime gets back to reality and sees Bulkhead fighting the snow monster. When the snow monster was about to strike but Optimus Prime blocked the attack. "Glad to see that you're back." said Bulkhead.

"We are here to hurt you. But we need to know about your creator." said Optimus Prime. "Tell us everything."

**That's the end for chapter 2. Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry again for the long wait, but here's the new chapter of Frozen spark. Oh and by the way there will be some of the Decepticons in Transformers Robots in disguise 2015.**

Megatron was standing on a cliff looking over Arendelle, then Shockwave walks up behind him. "Lord Megatron our allies have arrived." said Shockwave.

Megatron is walking back to the cave and sees 5 Decepticons, he first walks up to the first Decepticon that resembles a porcupine like robot, his colour scheme is brown. "Quilfire, I would like to welcome you to Arendelle." said Megatron.

"It is a honour to serve along side with my brothers in arm." said Quilfire.

"Suck up." Starscream scoffed.

Megatron looks at the next Decetpicon was a light blue Decetpicon that resemebles a hammerhead shark. "Hammerstrike, I know you hate being on land but this is worth something. The end of the Autobots!" said Megatron.

"If my mates saw me on my two feet they would take my offline." said Hammerstrike with a pirate accent.

Megatron walked up to the thrid Decepticon it was a grey Decepticon that resembles a vampire bat. "Nightstrike, you will strike fear into the Autobots." said Megatron.

"Glad to be in service my lord." said Nightstrike with a British accent.

Megatron looks at the next Decepticon and it was a red robot with yellow eyes. "Chop Shop, I will need all of you for this mission." said Megatron.

"Understood Lord Megatron." said Chop Shop.

Megatron walks up to the final Decepticon which resembles a gorilla. "Groundpounder, a former gladiator like myself." said Megatron.

"Time to get back in the ring!" Groundpounder shouted.

"Silence! You'll bring the mountain down!" said Megatron.

Then Laserbeak returns along with a damaged drone, Laserbeak drops the drone on the ground and returns to Soundwave. "What is that?" Starscream asked.

"It's drone and by the looks of it the Autobots are here." said Shockwave.

"Here!? Impossible?!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Lord Megatron if I may, I have another way to destroy the Autobots all I need to is to activate him in one of my secret labs." said Shockwave.

"Another lab experiment?" Starscream asked. "The first one made the Autobots stronger! Not to mention you brought back the Predacons and they evolved and almost became our end."

"This is different. I have researched my past projects and corrected my mistakes, but as the humans would say, the 3rd times the charm." said Shockwave.

"In that case retrieve our secret weapon Shockwave. We will begin our attack." said Megatron.

Back at the Autobots' temporary base Ratchet was upset about the drone he sent that went offline. "Blast it, the drone is destroyed but I managed to salvage the data." said Ratchet.

"What is the status?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"By the looks of it she must be a Queen? But she's not alone." said Ratchet looking at the footage refering to Anna.

"I'm guessing that's her sister or lady in waiting?" said Arcee.

"Those are good reasons Arcee. But we are unclear of the answer." said Ultra Magnus.

Then Optimus Prime and Bulkhead enter the barn. "Optimus, we have a situation! The Decetpicons know we're here!" said Ratchet.

"How did that happen? Did you call Megatron?" Bulkhead replied sarcastically.

"No Laserbeak happened." said Knock Out.

"Wait I thought Soundwave was in the shadowzone?" Bulkhead.

"Megatron must of freed him. But if Megatron knows about the Queen's location we must protect her." said Optimus Prime. "Even risking our cover."

"We don't have much as a choice." said Ultra Magnus.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" said Optimus Prime. They opened the barn doors and transform into vehicle mode and drive off to Arendelle.

Meanwhile in Arendelle the Decepticons are heading straight to Arendelle n be hike mode well except for Hammerstrike and Chop Shop and see the kingdom in sights and they transform to robot mode. The guards aim their crossbows and fire them at the Decepticons. "Is this a joke? Sticks against metal?" Megatron asked.

Then the castle guards aim the cannons and fired cannonballs at the Cons. "Cannonballs! Primative, but almost powerful!" said Hammerstrike.

Soundwave opens a ground bridge and the cannonballs go through the bridge and redirects them to the gates. "Good work Soundwave." said Megatron. "Starscream get the queen!"

"Megatron!" The Decepticons turn around and see Optimus Prime and the rest of Team Prime. Then they transform to robot mode and the citizens were surprised.

"Prime. I knew you would show your face." said Megatron.

"Megatron, I will not allow you to take over this world along with the ruler of this Kingdom." said Optimus Prime.

"Very well. I will rip out your spark first!" Megatron shouted. Both teams get in battle position for a big battle.

**Sorry I'm gonna have to cut it here. The big fight will be in the next chapter. Anyway I included the villains from the new transformers series is because I was wrong about it. It's not that bad, but I didn't like what they did to Grimlock, they turned him into Cyborg from Teen Titans Go! that my readers is a abomination to DC comic and Cartoon Network. But the worst part is they made the badass Dinobot afraid of kittens and made him a Con. It's like Wheeljack from Transformers Armada they made him into a Decepticon. **

**Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here is the new chapter of Frozen Spark with a great fight. I also have two transformers pcs joining in, one Autobot and one Decepticon. Enjoy!**

The battle of Arendelle has began Optimus Prime started to battle against Megatron. "I will not allow you to take the Queen!" Optimus Prime shouted and punched Megatron in the face.

"She is the key to your destruction!" Megatron and gave Optimus the right hook.

* * *

Wheeljack and Hammerstrike were glaring at each other. "I hate Wreckers more than dry land and this blue fluid!" said Hammerstrike.

"You're just a sharkticon out of water!" said Wheeljack. Hammerstrike charges at Wheeljack and tackles him into the water.

* * *

Smokescreen and Quillfire were having a standoff. "Give up tight now because you wouldn't like prisoner." said Smokescreen.

"I will not go back to those cells!" Quillfire shouted and threw his quills at Smokescreen, but luckily Smokescreen grabbed a wagon and used it as a shield. Then he advanced forward and hits Quillfire with the wagon and starts pinching him.

* * *

Bulkhead was avoiding Groundpounder's punches, then he punches in the face and he impacted into a building. "Is that all you got against Groundpounder!" Groundpounder shouted.

Then Bulkhead jumps up in the air and gives Groundpounder a uppercut with his mace. "Just shut up!" Bulkhead shouted.

* * *

Arcee was on top of a building waiting for Nightstrike to fly towards her. Then he sees the bat like Decepticon flying towards her. Arcee jumps in the air and lands on his back. "You're grounded!" She shouted.

"Get off of my back!" Nightstrike shouted as he flew towards some houses, but Arcee managed to dodge them.

* * *

Bumblebee was dodging Starscream's missiles and then the warrior took a running start and charged at Starscream and punched him in the face. "This is for taking my T-cog!" Bumblebee exclaimed and about to punch Starscream in the face but he grabs the punch.

"You got it back and now i'll rip it out of your spark!" said Starscream.

Bumblebee hits Starscream with a round house kick in the face and then starts landing a series of punches on Starscream. "This is for Cliffjumper!" Bumblebee shouted.

* * *

Wheeljack was still having trouble with Hammerstrike moving through the water. "You're in my turf now Wrecker!" said Hammerstrike.

"Let's go to my turf!" said Wheeljack and pulled out his grenade and pulled the pin and let the grenade go. When the grenade exploded it launched Wheeljack and Hammerstrike out of the water and back on dry land.

"Great now I'm freezing and I'm on dry land!" Hammerstrike whined.

Wheejack took put his swords and takes a battle stance. "Let's dance." said Wheeljack and charged towards Hammetstrike, jumps in the air and slashes Hammerstrike.

* * *

Back to Optimus Prime and Megatron they were still fighting but Optimus managed to grab Megatron's left fist and returns the attack with a uppercut. "Why are you after the Queen's powers Megatron?!" Optimus Prime asked enraged.

"That is for me to know." said Megatron and shot Optimus Prime with his fusion cannon. Optimus Prime recovers from the blast and tackles Megatron.

* * *

Ultra Magnus were having some problems with Soundwave because he can counter the two Autobots melee attacks and Laserbeak by his side. "Any ideas Medical officer?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"No, I'm still working on a plan." Ratchet replied. They dodge the laser blasts from Soundwave's tentacles.

* * *

Knock Out was having hard time to handle Chop Shop because he can split into 5 spider like component. "5 heads are better than one Knock Out!" said Chop Shop and stinged Knock Out and combined back to robot mode. "You've gone soft since you sided with the bots!"

Knock Out gets up steady and replies. "I sided with the winning team!" said Knock Out and jabbed Chop Shop with his energon rod shocking him.

* * *

"Come on! The Autobots are distracted!" said one of the Vehicons. The Vehicons run to the castle only to see that a wall of ice was summoned thanks to the Snow Queen.

Elsa is in front of the gates and uses a blizzard to push the Vehicons back. But it wasn't going so well. "I can't let these golums hurt my family." said Elsa.

Then a green portal opens up and the Batmobile from Batman Arkham Knight comes out of the portal along with a robotic T Rex, that's right Grimlock.

"Oh scrap! Batman and a Dinobot!" One of the Vehicons exclaimed.

"Relax Batman's small!" said the other Vehicon.

"Guess again Decepticon!" The Batmobile replied with a firm tone. The Batmobile began to transform, the sides became his arms, the front and back became his legs and hips, the cockpit was facing downwards in his chest and his comes out, his thruster, cannon and rear became his back. His face was light grey, blue eyes, black around his head. "I'm Darkflash." said Darkflash and started fighting the Vehicons.

One Vehicon gets thrown in the fjord, the other Vehicon tries to punch Darkflash, but he grabs the fist and counters the Vehicon and throws him at Soundwave. "Let's do this!" Grimlock shouted.

"Grimlock, don't hurt the civilians!" Darkflash shouted as he fought Soundwave.

"I know!" Grimlock whined.

* * *

Optimus Prime is still fighting Megatron, then he throws Optimus Prime at the castle and breaks down the ice wall and the gates. Optimus tries to get up but Megatron pins Optimus Prime and aims his fusion cannon at Optimus Prime. "I have been waiting a eternity for this. It's over Prime." said Megatron and smiles evilly.

"You're gonna have to wait longer!" said Elsa and summoned a powerful blizzard and hits Megatron. He noticed that his body is developing frost.

"No! I can't be denied!" Megatron shouted. Then the blizzard stopped and Optimus Prime started beating up Megatron.

"MEGATRON! Be gone!" Optimus Prime shouted and performed a falcon punch and flew towards a big rock.

Megatron was struggling to get up, but he managed. "You may of won this round Prime. But this isn't over." said Megatron. Nightstrike grabbed Megatron with his feet and flew off and the rest of the Decepticons transformed and ran away.

The rest of Team Prime regroup along with Darkflash and Grimlock. But the citizens of Arendelle looked at the Autobots. "So what now?" Smokescreen asked.

"The metal golems saved us!" said the baker. The citizens cheer for the Autobots' victory.

"They're cheering?" Ratchet replied.

"So much for robots in disguise." said Arcee.

"Just like old time minus the cheering." said Darkflash.

Before Optimus Prime could reply Elsa walks towards the Autobots to thank them. "Whoever you all are I thank you for not just saving my kingdom, but my family." said Elsa.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You must be the queen?" said Optimus Prime.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"That is a long story." said Optimus Prime and looks at Darkflash.

* * *

Meanwhile at the farm where the Autobots stayed, a grey claw breaks down the door. The robot had two Decepticons symbols on his shoulders so he's a Decepticon. The Decepticon resembles a werewolf with yellow eyes. His name is Steeljaw. He stiffs the ground and he glares.

"Autobots." said Steeljaw.

* * *

Back in the Decepticons' cave Megatron was in the middle of defrosting after Elsa's blizzard attack. "I was so close to our victory. But Optimus got in the way!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Save your strength my lord." said Quillfire.

"This was a lot easier when Knock Out was around!" Starscream complained.

Then a universal bridge opens outside of the cave and all the Decepticons step outside, even Megatron. "Lord Megatron you must return to the sick bay." said Quillfire.

"No! I must witness this." said Megatron

Shockwave emerges from the Universal bridge. "May I present to you, Extinction." said Shockwave.

A grey white robotic T. rex with horns on it head, bumps on it's back and red eyes, it's form was based off the Indomious Rex from Jurassic World. The Decepticons were scared or amazed, except for Megatron he was impressed and witnessed their new weapon roar.

**Well I'm gonna stop the chapter right here. Those are my two OCs. You may have some questions about how does Optimus knows Darkflash. That'll be explained later, you readers please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
